frewd100fandomcom-20200213-history
The Drayke Chronicles
Game of Thrones Setting The setting for this series is the year 0 AL. Aegon and his sisters, Visenya and Rhaenys have landed in Westeros to claim the continent for themselves. The lords of Westeros may be more powerful then the Targaryens but Aegon has one advantage that the lords of Westeros do not have, dragons. The success of the Targaryens' conquest will be left to fate to decide. The real story that will be told in this age however, is the story of a minor house in the North. This is the chronicle of House Drayke. House Drayke: Origins The story of House Drayke begins from humble origins. Kevan Drayke, a sellsword of little standing or wealth, wandered the north in search of a valiant and just lord to offer his services to. Kevan was born to a guardsman and a peasant woman in the castle, Torren's Square. Kevan's father raised him to be a proper swordsman and trained him to be a fine warrior. However before Kevan was ready to join his father in service to the lord of Torren's Square, his father and mother fell ill and passed away when Kevan was only 17. Overcome with grief, Kevan left his home forever to find another purpose to replace the emptiness that was left in him with his parents' death. After wandering the north for what seemed like eternity, Kevan swore his services to Karlon Stark, the son of the current ruler of Winterfell. Fortunately for Kevan he did not have to wait very long to put his sword to the test in combat. In 400 BAL, the Boltons revolted against the Starks and Karlon was sent with a host of men to put down the rebels. In the final battle against the Boltons, Kevan managed to fight valiantly in the vanguard force of Karlon Stark and prove himself on the battlefield. In reward for his services after the rebellion Kevan received a valyrian steel sword and the lands and holdings of the Weeping Bay and became a vassal of Karlon Stark, the new lord of Karhold. For generations the Draykes ruled Weeping Bay in fairness and kindness. The Draykes were loved by their people because of their martial prowess, fairness, and kindness towards the common folk. The year is now 0 AL and Lionel Drayke rules House Drayke. Lionel Drayke is a honourable, authoritative, and wise lord. Like his fathers before him he is very concerned for his family's welfare and he cares very deeply for his one and only son and heir, Martris. Lionel has always been a very strong man physically and mentally and age never seems to change that. However when Lionel reached the age of 50, he began to think heavily on his son, Martris. Lionel wished for his son to marry into the Karstark family to secure his family's status and increase its prestige. As a potential candidate for marriage, Martris is a very desirable man. Like his father, he has been raised to be an excellent strategist and he also possess an unwavering will in battle. Martris is also authoritative and patient. He always has a desire to prove himself as a strong heir so that nobody will look down upon him as a weak man and he cares very deeply for his family and friends and will never betray them. After thinking over his plans to marry Martris to one of Lord Karstark's daughters, Lionel took Martris and a small band of Drayke guardsmen to Karhold to meet and propose his plans to Lord Karstark. Unbeknownst to Lionel, he was walking into a trap. The Boltons have always coveted the land of the Karstarks, seeing their lands as lands unlawfully seized from them after the Bolton Rebellion in 400 BAL. Now since the Drayke family only has one sole heir at this time, the Boltons saw Weeping Bay as a land ripe for the taking. On their way to Karhold, the Drayke men were attacked by bandits. In the battle, Lionel was surrounded and slain by the brigands. Seeing his father fall to the brigands Martris went into a frenzy and screamed in agony as he slaughtered the remaining men. After the end of the battle Martris found that he was the sole survivor of the attack. However while he was mourning over his father's dead body among the perished he noticed a sole bandit that is barely alive. He grabbed the man and demanded to know who he is. The man simply smiles and with his last breath says "Lord Bolton sends his regards". With nobody alive at the ambush except for him, Martris knew he wouldn't have enough proof to bring Lord Bolton to justice so he resolved to take his father and his valyrian sword back to Weeping Bay to bury him and mourn. On that day Martris swore to have revenge on those that did him wrong and make the Boltons know the pain he felt that day. His sword would one day singlehandedly tear apart House Bolton. History of the Drayke Rulers Martris Drayke (r. 0-8 AL) Martris Drayke began his rule in 0 AL ( Aegon's Landing) ruling over his family's ancestral lands, Weeping Bay. After his father's death at the hands of House Bolton, Martris became bent on revenge and decided to dedicate his life to ensuring his family's survival and destroying House Bolton. To secure his family's survival, Martris Drayke decided to look for potential brides in the Kingdom of the North. After searching for some time, Martris married Rachael Bolton, the sister of High Lord Rodwell Bolton. Martris married Rachael for two reasons; to get a child off of her to continue the Drayke house but also to use Rachael and the children she bore to seize control of the High Lordship of the Dreadfort. After marrying Rachael Bolton, Martris began plotting to assassinate Lord Rodwell and his male heirs. For a month Martris encircled himself with other courtiers and lords that wished Lord Rodwell dead to build up his power before acting against the Lord of the Dreadfort. On February 19th, 0 AL, Lord Rodwell fell off of a balcony and fell to his death. However, the plot started by Martris was discovered after his assassin revealed his part in the plot. Even though Martris's reputation was ruined in the eyes of the lords of the North and his wife, he saw the assassination as a victory and pressed on to continue his revenge against the family of Lord Rodwell.